Escape rope
by Whybe1234
Summary: Young pokemon trainer Breaker has lived a life of pain, misery, and suffering. Will she find a way to escape her torment? Will she at last find something to live for? Or will she be haunted forever by her past? (rated for implied dark themes and later adult situations)
1. Daily routine

Now brandishing a black eye and a cut lip, the number one target in the upper-class high school had to be the low-middle class student dubbed Breaker. The painful shiners on her face were just proof of how much her classmates enjoyed her presence. The school had been out of female uniforms when Breaker was transferred after her family moved, the boy's outfit she was issued didn't mix well with her short hair and tomboy attitude; it only added to the teasing.

Breaker burst through the front doors of the school ducking as trash and projectiles flew over her head in addition to profanities and insults.

"Go back to Kanto you Lavender town freak!" One yelled.

"I would if I could!" Breaker shouted over her shoulder. She ran a bit of the way up the dirt road to a lounging shiny Scolipede. It watched her expectantly as she jumped up on it's back and gave him a panicked kick in the sides.

"Run, Xavier, they're relentless today!"

"Scrrowwrr!" The Scolipede, Xavier, bellowed and galloped away from the advancing crowd. Soon the torturous screams died down and it was just Xavier and Breaker riding though the quiet Jhoto countryside.

"Thanks, X." Breaker sighed sleepily and hugged the Scolipede's neck.

"Krrrrriiii!" The proud pokemon trumpeted. The two rode in silence from that point on until they reached a small shop that they stopped at each day. It's their usual escape route to head down this road and in this little mom-n-pop shop. Breaker stepped up the creaky wooden steps and opened the screen door like she always did. The store owner spared her a wave and greeted her.

"Hey, Breaker." The plump little man said.

"Hi, Wally." Breaker answered. Wally had owned this store long before Breaker even moved to the town. She visited him and his Quagsire each day after school to pick up groceries. Wally was one of those people who resemble their pokemon more than just by their personalities. Paint the man blue and you could probably trick a professor into thinking he was the jolly pokemon.

"Oh, your orders came in, Breaker." Wally jumped slightly with excitement. "I'll bring them right out."

"Thanks." Breaker replied lowly. To some it would've come off as cool and rude but Wally was used to her typically sullen attitude. Breaker unbuttoned her school jacket and tied it around her waist, leaving her in a tank top, she hefted a bag of beans and a bag of rice over to the counter and waited for Wally to return. The short man returned carrying saddle bags and a small wrapped parcel in his arms.

"Now you can put your groceries on Xavier instead of carrying them yourself." Wally said. "And, um, my wife made you these."

Breaker took the parcel from him and opened it with curiosity in her eyes. She was met with the warm, sweet smell of fresh food filling her lungs.

_"Slowpoke dumplings." _Breaker moaned, a bit of drool escaping her mouth.

"I mentioned to her that you liked them but didn't have the money to buy the meat so she decided to make you some herself." Wally said. "Oh, and today is on the house, you look like you had a bad day."

"I _always _have a bad day, it's just some are more tolerable than others. Thanks, Wally." Breaker smiled ever so slightly and left to saddle up her scolipede. The obedient creature stood where she had left him and didn't fuss as he was loaded up with groceries. Breaker walked alongside him as they made their way home. She held out a dumpling to him, he happily ate it whole.

"Good boy, Xavier." Breaker purred, stroking his chest; it was his favorite place to be petted.

"Scrrowr." He bellowed in response. Breaker became so lost in the dumplings that her walk home was much shorter than it usually seemed; much to her displeasure. An old prugly sat on the front porch of the shanty run-down shack they called home. It yowled at them with indifference as Breaker made her way inside, leaving Xavier to bicker with the crotchety old cat. Breaker stepped as quietly as she could through the dank house, it smelled of mold and the carpets were turning up in places, the ceilings and wallpaper were peeling as well.

_'I will leave this place one day.'_

She rounded a corner into the living room, her father sat in his armchair watching the news with his back to her. With a hesitant sigh Breaker fished out the remaining grocery money and walked around for him to see her.

"Here's the leftover money, dad." He didn't move for a moment, it was as if he didn't realize she was there.

"Oh, ok." Was his response as he took the money in thick fingers and a sip of sake tainted his lips. "Go wait in my room."

_'Not again.'_

"Y-yes sir." Breaker stifled a cry as she went to walk out past him. He spared a hard slap over her bottom, she squealed and he laughed cruelly.

"Good girl."

_'I _will _get out of here, I swear it.' _Breaker promised herself as she wiped away a tear and went to go wait to be tormented more by the man meant to protect her.

* * *

Breaker sat outside in the approaching evening on the front lawn of her house cradled in the chest of Xavier, fat tears rolled from bruised eyes and weak sobs barely escaped her busted lips.

"I-I-I just don't unders-s-stand h-how he can keep doing that to me!" The beaten girl bawled. Xavier curled his forelegs around her in a hug and wrapped his neck around her, he made a low purring noise to console her. It worked for a moment. She sat up and wiped snot and tears from her face.

"Where's Tobi? And Daisy?" She asked aimlessly. The Scolipede still bellowed an answer even though they both knew she wouldn't understand. Breaker stood shakily and began to walk around the yard.

"Tobi! Daisy! Where are you guys?" She called. There was a light flapping sound from above her, she was greeted with the sight of a small Pidgey flying gracefully towards her.

"Daisy, hey you. How ya doin' girl?" Breaker grinned as the Pidgey landed on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck with a happy chirp. Breaker pet the tiny bird pokemon under her wings and pressed her forehead against her beak.

"Have you seen- Oh, there you are, Tobi!" Breaker turned to find a Sandshrew gripping her leg expectantly, his wide blue eyes made her heart thud in her chest. His eyes seemed to speak for him.

_'I missed you.'_

"I missed you too buddy." Breaker said as she kneeled down to his level. She hugged him tightly and planted gentle kisses on his ears. Tobi held one of her hands in his tiny clawed paws, his blue orbs sparkled with sorrow.

_'He hurt you again.'_

Breaker sniffled slightly and smiled.

"I-I'm ok, Tobi. It'll stop hurting after a while..." Tobi's expression grew angry. He began to pull Breaker towards the rusting shed out behind their house.

"I was going to sleep out here with you guys anyway, Tobi, no need to drag me out here." Breaker tried to laugh but it fell into a frown as quickly as it came. Xavier followed behind them, he curled up in a crescent moon shape on the straw-covered floor and waited for the others so settle in with him. Breaker laid with her ear to his chest, she listened to the strong protective beat of his heart. Daisy perched on the large pokemon's back and ruffled her feathers contentedly. Tobi crawled onto Breaker's chest and ran his claws through her short hair.

"Goodnight guys."

"Scrowr."

"Chrrrreep!"

_'Goodnight, Breaker.'_

* * *

**So if any of you know who I am, **

**1) that's awesome **

**2) hi dere **

**3) I haven't updated my other stories for a while because I have food poisoning. Much like the name entails, I have been poisoned and it is super effective. Hopefully you'll stay tuned and spare a glance at my other stories. For now,**

**~Drem~**


	2. Defiance

**Since this is such a big fandom I am not at all surprized that this isn't popular yet, the fact that I haven't updated since I posted the first chapter doesn't help. So, here we go finally with chapter two.**

**TRIGGER WARNING**

* * *

Breaker woke up with the scratchy feel of hay grazing her cheeks and the comforting heat of Xavier's snoring body behind her. She groaned as she brought herself up to her knees and looked around sleepily. Tobi was curled up in a tight ball beside her and Daisy was perched on one of Xavier's antennae. Breaker stretched her arms high above her head, she sighed contentedly as her muscles tensed and relaxed from sleeping on the hard floor. She peaked through a tiny rusted hole in the aluminum roofing of the shed they had been in and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. Breaker sighed once more and got to her feet. Blisters stung the bottom of her feet; running daily, half the time with no shoes since people like to steal them, left her calloused and blistered. She winced as she walked out of the shanty construct and went inside the equally run-down house. It creaked and moaned as she crept through the entryway and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a slab of meat, she placed it on the counter next to the stove and went to get the rice and beans she had bought the previous day. She started to prepare the bland breakfast when she heard the familiar thudding of her father's footsteps tread downstairs. Her heart pounded with fear, her hands became unsteady, she tried to stay calm but as the steps grew closer she became more distressed. A burly hand wrapped around her waist, another met her left shoulder. A warm body pressed against her back and _his_ breath grazed her ear.

"Good morning, Breaker." The deep voice sounded in her ear, she felt her body shake with fear.

"Dad." She managed and started to slice the slab of meat, blood leaked out of it onto the wooden cutting board she used.

"What kind of meat did you get?" Her father asked, his hands began to roam her body.

"S-Slowpoke tail." Breaker answered and hastily chopped. She cringed when his rough paws of hands groped her breasts through her shirt and his teeth found her neck. He kissed and licked the marks his teeth left in her tan skin. Tears welled up in her eyes, she had no choice but to let him entertain himself, he was too much of a match for her to fight back. His hands went under her shirt and toyed with her still developing body.

_'Why won't you just stop?' _Breaker thought as a tear dripped off her cheek.

"Oh, don't cry, baby-girl, daddy's going to make you feel good." Her father growled with a cruel-hearted laugh.

"You're disgusting." Breaker spat. He simply laughed harder and shoved her against the counter. His hands started to pull down the hem of her pants agonizingly slow.

_"HELP!" _She worked up the courage to scream, not knowing if she would even get the help she needed. Her pleas were drowned out by a heavy hand over her mouth. She started crying and struggling against him, he was the stronger one in this situation however. Then, Breaker heard a loud roar from outside. Her eyes widened with hope, her father's eyes widened in anger and confusion, his hand dropped from her body as he turned to the front door.

_"Xavier!" _She screamed.

"Shut the fuck up you little whore!" Her father bellowed and stuck her face with the back of his hand, she fell to the floor and stayed there; she shivered and grinned cruelly at the thought of Xavier saving her again. There was loud thumping outside, it sounded like a Rapidash sprinting. It wasn't of course, it was Xavier; her charged and busted through the front door of the house, knocking it off it's hinges. Xavier stood tall and roared at the evil man in the room. He backed up fearfully and held his hands up in defense. Xavier roared again as he screamed, Xavier's fanged mouth took a firm hold on the man's forearm and tore the flesh away like it was nothing. Her father screamed and fell to the floor, clutching his open wound fearfully.

_"Krooooooowwwwrrrrrrr!" _Xavier had never been this angry before, he looked _beastly._ Xavier turned around and gave a forceful bucking kick to the man before going to Breaker's side and pulling her out of the house. Breaker struggled to her feet and fixed her clothes once she was outside, Xavier was panting and watching protectively next to her. He scanned the doorway and the surrounding area panickedly, he started to realize what he'd done. Breaker put a gentle hand on Xavier's shoulder plate and caressed him soothingly.

"Xavier, we need to leave." Breaker said. The Scolipede had a look of distressed understanding in his luminous eyes, he turned towards the shed and trotted toward it. He roared inside the tiny shack, he turned back to Breaker with Tobi and Daisy now following behind. Breaker leapt up onto Xavier's back as he trotted beside her without skipping a beat. Tobi curled into her lap and held her lovingly.

_'It'll be okay.' _The little Sanshrew seemed to insist as he squeezed tighter around her waist.

"I know..." Breaker whispered. The team took off down the dusty road as fast as they could, hoping that the evil would not follow.

* * *

Xavier instinctively went to Wally's. Breaker praised him and went inside with Tobi on her heels and Daisy on her shoulder. Wally stood behind the counter with a wide dopey grin.

"Hiya, Breaker!" He said cheerfully.

"H-Hey, Wally." Breaker managed. Wally became concerned.

"What's wrong, Breaker?" The short man asked and came around the counter to examine her closer.

"I'm just...I'm leaving for a little while, I need supplies." Breaker replied, avoiding his eyes. Wally seemed to understand.

"Take whatever you need, and I mean it." Wally insisted with a soft smile, he held her hands in his comfortingly. Breaker squeezed his fingers in hers.

"Thank you." She barely said. Breaker let his hands go and began to stock up on supplies, food for who knows how long. She didn't know where she was heading or what she would do if she ever got there. She just needed to escape, _now. _She walked past a pile of escape ropes on a counter and chuckled inwardly at them.

_'I wish you could help me.' _She thought. Breaker picked one up and tousled it in her hands for a moment. She shrugged and handed it to Daisy who flew it outside to put in Xavier's saddlebags. After collecting some small potions and enough food for about a week, Breaker walked towards the counter where Wally was again.

"I have one last thing for you, Breaker." Wally said. He shuffled around behind the counter before pulling a large, blue, oblong object from under the counter.

"What's that?" Breaker asked.

"It's an egg, my Quagsire laid some. I want you to take it." Wally said, his cheeks rising high into his eyes with a beaming smile. Breaker looked at him stupefied.

"R-Really?" She asked disbelievingly stroking the smooth shell of the egg, it was leathery to the touch.

"Yes, take it." Wally insisted and pushed the egg more into her hands. Breaker held the egg in her arms like a newborn, which it technically was. She beamed at Wally and thanked him quietly one last time before she rejoined her pokemon outside. Wally sighed and rests his chin on his hand, leaning lazily over the counter.

"Good luck, Breaker."

* * *

**Short but I needed to update this, I haven't touched it in like a month. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time,**

**~drem~**


End file.
